


Shinichi's Boyfriend

by SweetlyMischievous



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Black Organization Takedown (Meitantei Conan), Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetlyMischievous/pseuds/SweetlyMischievous
Summary: A few months after the return of Kudo Shinichi, a special someone is introduced to his class.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 177





	Shinichi's Boyfriend

Shinichi yawned for the hundredth time as he listened to his teacher's lecture. It's been six months since the take down of the Black Organization, five months since Haibara had made the permanent antidote for the APTX 4869 and he was bored. And it wasn't because of the way his teacher was teaching, ~~okay so maybe it was but can you blame him? It's almost like she was whispering to herself with how quiet her voice was~~ , it was because he had gotten used to the action that normal was actually boring to him.

Because seriously, Shinichi could think of countless of things, that are much more interesting, not to mention important than this. Like finally coming out of the closet to your childhood friend. It's funny really, you'd think that after two years of fighting a criminal organization would give you enough courage to come out to your childhood bestfriend that you're gay but surprise it doesn't. 

Instead it landed him more problems since now that he's back, Sonoko has been constantly teasing him of being Ran's Husband, which he is not thank you very much. But that didn't matter to Sonoko, no matter how much he denied it to her. She still continued to tease him and ask him questions like when is he going to ask Ran out.

That lead to Ran beginning to assume that he was in love with her. Well to be honest, he have a crush on her a few years back but when he became Conan, that love turned into sibling love. Not to mention the sexual awakening he had when he got to meet Kuroba Kaito a year ago was enough for him to conclude the he was in fact gay.

Now the only thing left to do was to come out to his friends because so far the only people that knew about this was his parents, Haibara, her cousin Hakuba Saguru _,_ the childhood bestfriend Aoko and of course his ever loving boyfriend for almost six months Kaito. Ah his boyfriend, even after almost six months of dating, it still made him giddy thinking about the other man. 

Suddenly as he was in deep thought, his phone went on, successfully making him jump and gathering the attention of the whole class and teacher. The teacher glares at him "Kudo Shinichi! You know the rules, answer that call and put it on speaker!" She shouts at him.

The detective sighed before doing what he was told "Moshi Moshi"

"Shinichi-kun!" 

_'Ah Saguru'_ "Whatever it is Saguru-kun, please note that I am currently in class so please make this quick"

"Apologies Shinichi-kun but please hear me for a second, it's really important" there was a pause before the voice continues "Kuroba-kun is on his way there"

Shinichi gapes "What?! But don't you still have class or something?" he said in a panicked tone, making everyone in the room wonder who was this Kuroba-kun and why was he going here.

"That's the thing Shinichi-kun, our last subject was cancelled so he opted to go to your school and pick you up and knowing him, he's probably almost there if not already there" 

The detective cursed "I appreciate the warning Saguru-kun, see you later"

"Hai and send my regards to Ai, Shinichi-kun"

With that the call ended as Shinichi slumps back on his seat, looking tired as fuck _'Kaito, what in the world are you doing?"_

"Oi! Mystery Otaku, how is this Kuroba-kun and don't tell me your cheating on Ran with him!" Sonoko shouts at him with an angry expression on her face, because how dare he cheat on his wife! That was the same thought going through his classmates' head while Ran was looking hurt at the thought.

Shinichi clenched his fist _'That's it Kaito, you are definitely sleeping on the couch later'_ he thought to himself as he pursed his lips before opening his mouth to answer, not noticing that his boyfriend was sitting on the open window on the classroom.

"Well, Kudo?! Are you cheating on your wife?!" Ran's bestfriend yells at him with her glare promising his slow and painful death.

"Eh, Shin-chan you have a wife?" The familiar voice of his boyfriend asked him, making the whole class look at him, then to Shinichi and back at him again.

Ran gapes at him, confused since the new comer looked so much like her crush "Who are you?"

The Shinichi look a like smiles at her, walking to Shinichi "I'm Kuroba Kaito, amateur magician and Kudo Shinichi's boyfriend!" He chirps, sitting on the detective's lap and pressing a kiss on his cheek, ignoring the wide eyes of everyone in the room looking at them.

"B-B-Boyfriend?!" Sonoko shrieks out while Ran now looking as pale as a ghost and only a second away from fainting.

The boyfriend nods at her "Hai! Didn't Shinichi already tell you?"

"No as a matter of fact he didn't and how can you be his boyfriend anyway, he already has a wife!" Sonoko stated, pointing at Ran on the the wife part.

Kaito raised his eyebrow, looking at the so called wife then to his boyfriend with his eyes narrowing "You have a wife?"

Shinichi shakes his head "No, Kaito I don't Ran's just a friend that Sonoko insists is my wife"

The purpled eyes male hums, pleased at the response of the other man "That's good, since it means that I can do this" he wraps his arms around Shinichi's head before pulling him into a kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Shinichi blushed red and hides his face on his boyfriend's shoulder "I hate you, I hate you so much right now" 

Kaito pouts and whines "But Shin-chan"

"Nope, I hate you, I definitely hate you" The detective pulls away to look at his look a like in the eye "What in the world were you thinking, coming here while I have class, then kissing me?"

"I was bored, can you blame me? We've been together for six months, have know each other for years and they still don't know me" Kaito crossed his arms, looking away from his boyfriend "I'm starting to think that I'm just you dirty little secret Shinichi"

Shinichi bite his lip before sighing "You're not my dirty secret Kai and the truth is... I'm not really sure how Ran will take it well that I'm gay and I'm scared that people won't accept it" He wraps his arms around the other's waist "I don't want you to face any backlash because of me"

The magician turns to face Shinichi "That's really sweet of you Shinichi but didn't you know that I don't really care what other people think of me, what's important is what you think and that's all that matters to me" Kaito said, pressing a kiss on his forehead "I love you Shinichi"

Shinichi blushed red looking away from him "Baro, don't say that so casually but I love you too, Kaito"

Sera, who was sitting awkwardly beside a pale Ran, cleared her throat to catch the attention on the couple "So, Kudo-kun, when did you and Kuroba-kun first meet?"

The magician hums "First time? Well Shinichi and I were toddler playmates with my father being Shinichi's sensei"

"T-Toddler playmates? But Shinichi how come Shinichi never told me anything about you?" Ran pipped up, looking less pale than before.

He shrugged, looking at Shinichi to answer "I don't know, I never really thought it was important to tell you until now"

"Speaking about meetings, that reminds me, Shin-chan!" Kaito called, drawing back the attention of the class to him "Hei-chan wants to go to Tropical Island with us"

"Heiji?" Shinichi's eyebrows knitted together before an idea came to him "So he's going to us as an excuse to hang out it..." He trailed off, to not reveal who was the person.

Kaito nods "Exactly! You know I'm starting to think detectives are useless at love... and don't give me that look Shinichi!" He adds, pocking the other's cheeks "I was the one who asked you out after you didn't pick up any of my clues to you and you call yourself a detective" He snorted.

Shinichi rolled his eyes "In case you forgot Kaito, I specialize in _Homicide Detective_ not a Love Expert"

"Well you don't need to be a love expert to find out that I liked you, I gave you roses"

"You give everyone roses" Shinichi pointed out.

"Correction I give you blue roses and I give everyone else yellow roses plus I genetically engineered those flowers just for you, come on Shinichi even Hei-chan figured it out before you" Kaito said in a you-know-I'm-right-so-don't-argue-with-me-tone.

"But either way, let's go shall we, Shin-chan?" The magician asked him, standing up from his lap and starts to pull him to the door, with his boyfriends backpack in hand.

"Kaito! I still have class!" The detective protested as he was being pulled out of the room.

"Actually, Shin-chan your class ended 20 seconds ago and since this is your class class unless your teacher has anything against it" Kaito looks at the teacher, who shakes her head, giving them permission to leave "Then we can go to Tropical Island, let's go Shin-chan!"

With that, the couple felt the class gaping, Ran looking a second away from fainting, Sonoko planning for their death and Sera looking at Ran with pity. So all in all it was just a normal day in Teitan High School.


End file.
